With the development of Internet technologies, various application programs, e.g., office programs, player programs, and so on, are available for downloading from the Internet. However, when there are multiple application programs with a same usage available for downloading from the Internet, a user may not know which application program to choose and download.
In order to facilitate choosing a needed application program by the user, Internet operators generally present application programs according to a preset order.